


Need.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're unable to relieve frustrations for a while, it makes it hard to control yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need.

Rain pounded on the windshield of the Impala as John Winchester sped down the road towards Souix Falls with Dean asleep in the seat next to him and Sam in the back. John had gotten a call from a fellow hunter who needed help taking out a vampire nest and he didn’t want the boys involved. He pulled up Bobby’s driveway and parked as close to the house as he could.   
"Boys", John shouted to the boys. "Wake up, let’s go."  
Sam and Dean both sat up and grabbed their bags by their feet.  
"I’ll be back as soon as I can. Bobby is out, but should be back soon. Dean, keep an eye out for Sammy."  
"Yes, sir." Dean said as he and Sam climbed out of the car and ran towards the house. Once inside they shrugged off their coats and boots and headed up to their room.  
"Does dad forget that I’m 17? I swear he treats me like a child"  
"Shut up Sammy." Dean playfully shoved Sam away and laughed.  
"Jerk"  
"Bitch"  
Dean threw his bag on his bed and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. When Sam heard the lock click and the shower start, he stripped down to his boxers and laid on his bed letting out a deep sigh. 

"Finally", he said softly to himself and ran his hand down his stomach, reaching his already hard cock. Sam had a lot of frustrations that he hadn’t been able to take care of in weeks and with Dean in the shower, he figured he’d have time.

Sam started stroking himself, hips already bucking at the anticipation. He didn’t even realize the sounds he was making or the fact that Dean had come out of the bathroom and was standing right in front of him in nothing but a towel.

"Sammy" Dean whispered.

Sam jumped up and desperately tried to cover himself.

"No. Don’t stop." Dean dropped the towel.

"I thought - i thought you were in the shower." Sam’s voice was shaky. 

"I forgot something, I didn’t think I’d interrupt … anything. Thought you’d be sleeping."

"Sorry Dean." 

"No. Don’t be. This… this is something… Oh, Sammy. This is something I’ve wanted for a long time."

Dean knelt down in front of the bed and kissed up Sam’s leg, one hand on Sam’s cock and one on his own, stroking them both in rhythm.

"Dean" Sam moaned.

"What, Sammy?" 

Sam couldn’t speak. Breathing heavily, he sat up to lean on his left elbow and placed his right hand lightly on the back of Dean’s head and guided him towards his cock. Dean obeyed the gentle command and took Sam’s length into his mouth. 

"Mmm, Dean." Sam hissed.

Dean gripped his brother’s hips and squeezed. Sam’s back arched.

Dean pulled his mouth off with a wet pop. “Sammy, I want you.”

Sam sat up fast and grabbed Dean’s face, kissing him hard as he pulled him onto the bed, to straddle him. Dean’s hands explored his brother’s body, down his sides, up his stomach and through his hair, giving it a tug. Sam growled and kissed harder. He could feel the tip of his cock bumping against Dean’s ass. 

"Need" Dean whispered. "Need this". Dean leaned over and pulled a small packet out of his bag, tore it open and squirted lube on Sam’s cock, stroking up and down, then reached back and put some on his hole, sticking a finger in. He moaned to himself and slowly brought himself down to Sam. 

Sam helped his brother guide his cock to Dean’s hole. With no preparation, it was a tight, tight squeeze. Sam slowly pushed his way inside, letting up a bit here and there, but eventually buried himself in all the way. Dean began to ride Sam, slowly sliding up and down his shaft. Sam held onto Dean’s hips forcing him to pick up speed.

Dean had hurt his knee a few days before so he could only keep this pace for a few minutes and when he stopped, Sam growled again, gripped Dean’s hips even harder and pumped into his brother as hard and fast as he could. Dean couldn’t hold back and came within minutes all over Sam’s belly. Sam fucked Dean even harder then before, skin slapping loudly until he let out a loud moan and came inside Dean.

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam before pulled himself off of him to stand up on shaky legs. He smiled, picked up his towel and went to the bathroom to take the shower he almost forgot about. Sam laid on the bed for a bit before deciding to get up and join his brother. After all, he needed to clean up and why not make it fun? A giggle left his lips as he walked into the bathroom.


End file.
